


My Supernatural Romance.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Bobby Singer - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Sam Winchester#, Supernatural
Genre: Dreaming, Drums, Engagement, Fluff, Guitars, Laughter, Multi, Music, Singing, microphone, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a lovely dream Sam has after a day out at a concert with Gabe.</p><p>All Characters property of the creators and producers of 'Supernatural', the songs property of the copyright holders.</p><p>I own nothing but the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Supernatural Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen on stage when the Supernatural team are replacing the musicians of MCR?

Sam Winchester is dreaming. It's been a long, fun packed day out with Gabriel, who zapped them to a concert and then on to a club for drinks and dancing, before returning home to bed. Now, he's asleep and dreaming, smiling as he drifted in the warm confines of the comforter and Gabe’s arms. 

He was on stage, strutting about, singing his heart out for the hundreds of screaming fans. Behind him, Dean was riffing it out on bass, Bobby bashing away on the drums, while Cas played lead guitar to Gabriel’s rhythm, he and Gabe would frolic about on stage, ass slapping, kissing and grinding on one another to the delighted screams of the fans. Their band, ‘My Supernatural Romance’, was the hit of the decade. 

Bobby, Cas and Gabe started up the familiar intro, then Dean joined in, then it was his turn, bringing the mic back to his mouth, he sang out the first few lines of ‘House Of Wolves’, when over strutted Gabe, bouncing all over the place as usual, batted him on the ass, then kicked him in the nuts, he kept singing, but was slightly doubled over, cupping his balls from the un-expected contact.

In his sleep, Sam whimpered even as he murmured the tune, while Gabe listened, wondering what was going on in the moose’s mind. In his dream, Sam was writhing around next to Cas, much to Dean’s ire, who promptly went and kissed the archangel on rhythm, while Bobby struggled to keep playing as he laughed himself hoarse.

Gabe, freshly smooched by Dean, clambered onto the kick drum, still playing, not missing a single note, then, his foot slipping, he landed on Bobby’s lap, and demolished half of the drum kit setup in one fell (should that be fall) swoop. Bobby, promptly using one arm to evict the invader from his lap while maintaining rhythm with his other arm, managed to utilise one of the other drums for the kick drum that had disappeared off stage. Sam lay on the floor, rolling with mirth even as he still sang. 

Dean, having been caught by one of the drums, was also on the floor, still playing but mouthing obscenities vigorously. Cas, near Sam’s feet, was stood there, playing and grinning, much enjoying the contretemps, while Bobby, still playing one handed, ripped off his jacket to reveal his ‘Ya Idyits’ tee shirt underneath, which had the fans screaming just that.

Jumping to his feet again, and helping his brother up, then wandered over to Cas in the instrumental break, whispering to him something, getting a smirk and a nod in reply. When the song ended, Sam signalled for the band to take a break, then he nodded to Cas, who broke out with an older tune, one that most of the fans, and some of the band were unfamiliar with.

Putting the mic to his mouth again, he turned to Gabriel, and, holding his hand out to him, started to sing _”Sweets for my sweet, sugar for my honey…”_ Then, with a smile at the crowd, and a thumbs up to his brother, he stuck his hand into his pocket and withdrew from is a plastic bag. From inside the bag, he pulled a candy ring, which he offered to Gabe, dropping to one knee in silence, The audience, having taken a huge breath, were now holding it in silence, waiting to see what Gabriel would do in response. Nodding, he held out his hand, and Sam slipped the ring on his finger, before kissing him soundly, as the fans exploded into thunderous applause and the band broke into a loud and rollicking rendition of ‘Congratulations.’

After the concert, when the show was over and the meet and greet was finished, they made their way back to the motel they were staying in, Gabe snuggling up to his lanky singer, while Bobby, Cas and Dean made ribald comments, and Sam advised Dean to grow a pair and ‘go get some’ from Cas – before someone else did. Snuggling into Gabe’s arms, Sammy dreamed happy dreams til dawn crept across the horizon.


End file.
